This grant supports a facility where investigators from all departments of Emory University School of Medicine can study unsolved clinical problems under conditions of controlled diet and physical activity, and where most physiological and chemical variables can be monitored continuously for unlimited periods of time. Problems under study during the current year are as follows: 1. Hematology-Oncology: Hemostasis; chemotherapy of leukemia; mechanism of proteinuria in patients with neoplastic disease; protein-calorie undernutrition in cancer. 2. Cardiology: Cardiomyopathy in muscular dystrophy; effects of protein-calorie malnutrition on the heart; hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. 3. Nutrition: Prevalence, causes and treatment of protein-calorie undernutrition. 4. Neurology: Therapy of multiple sclerosis; endocrine changes in Parkinson's disease. 5. Endocrinology: Juvenile osteoporosis; diabetes insipidus; growth hormone deficiency; subclinical muscular dystrophy; Turner's syndrome; casuse of growth retardation. 6. Liver Disease: Hepatorenal syndrome; gastroesophageal varices; treatment of alcoholic hepatitis; surgery for portal hypertension and intractable ascites; disorders of amino acid metabolism in cirrhosis. 7. Gastroenterology: Effects of Mg deficiency. 8. Nephrology: Mechanism of nephrolithiasis.